So Here I'am!
by jadajmk
Summary: what happens when Tenten's heart is broken, can a certine someone fix it or possilby make it worse. rating may change. ' ' :
1. Heart Break

So here I'am in my room at 12:, sitting on the floor. This probably sounds normal right, there's one problem. I'm in my underwear and a tank top (spelled wrong) strap top, crying my little hazel eyes out, and listening to White Horse by Taylor Swift.

Why might you ask, because her boyfriend of 3 ½ months cheated on her with some slutty tramp. Let me explain.

Me and Yoko have been dating for almost 4 months, we were a happy couple. People thought that we were a "Match mad in haven" (loved that fanfic). Even though we weren't dating for that long I really liked him.

Everything was so perfect.

I thought he was my Knight in Shining Armor. Then it happened

_--------------FLASHBACK---------_

_Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and I were at a house party. We were having a lot of fun then I wanted some fresh air, so I walk outside to the garden. I see my current boyfriend Yoko outside with some slut. Then I heard their conversation._

" _As you know that we have been dating for about 3 monthes and I wanted to tell you that I love you. I also have a surprise to, I'm pregnant with your child." Said slut girl. Her name is Roya._

"_You pregnant? That's great, but are you sure" said cheating bastard (Yoko) _

"_Yeah, I'm sure."_

_Then they shared a passionate kiss._

"_You lying, cheating, bithcy, whore of a man. BASTARD!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Tear's started to run down my face. I did the thing that sounded right to me I slapped his ass across the face. Then just ranaway as fast as I could. _

_I just wanted to runaway from everything. My life officially sucks. ___

_----------------End of Flashback---------_

That's how I got in my room cry my eyes out, from both anger and sadness. Then I heard a knock on the door, I just ignored it. I didn't want ot talk to anyone right now.

Eventcaly the knocking got more rapid and louder. What do I do I throw something hard at the door.

"Go the hell away."

"Tenten open the door" guess who? Neji Hyuga.

"NO"

"yes"

"NO"

"Tenten open the door now or I will break it down"

"FINE". I got up and open the door to be meet by lavender eye's.

"Neji what are you doing here?"

"I saw you running away somewhere and you looked really sad. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." Said Neji with a hint of concern in his voice, and a frown at the end.

Then I told neji the whole story about how Yoko cheated on me. It really hurt to actually talk about, more than I thought. Then after I was finished with my story I just lost it.

I was crying really really hard. Then Neji did something that I was not expecting, he wraped his arms around me, and let me cry on him.

That was how my night ended.

_**Hope that you enjoyed please review. This was only my second fanfiction '-' '-' '-' '-' smile '-' '-' '-' '-'**_


	2. surprising morning

I had only woken up a few seconds ago, I just sat there thinking. I tried to sit up but something heavy around my waist. I turned around to come face to face with the peaceful face of Neji Hyuga.

"Neji, why are you in my bed?" I was really getting freaked out. I hope we didn't sleep together.

"Don't worry we didn't sleep together" said Neji. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Neji, do you want some breakfast?" I asked and he gave a nod.

-------------------kitchen--------------------

"what would you like for breakfast Tenten?" asked Neji

"Doesn't matter"

So we sat down at the island in the kitchen and ate eggs and turkey bacon. We sat in a akward quite aptmosphere . Thank God Neji broke that akward scilence.

"Are you doing okay." Said Neji

"Yeah"

"How do you feel?"

" I feel kinda lonely" I said in a hushed voice.

"You could stay at my house for a few days."

"That sounds nice I'll pack my stuff after I get finished eating." I said

Stay with Neji sounds nice, I'd have the company of a good friend. 

----------25 minutes later-----------

Now I'm in my room packing stuff for a two week stay at Neji's house

"You almost ready Tenten" Neji said in a annoyed tone

"Yeah, almost" 45 minutes later we were in Neji's car, heading to his house.

When we finally arrived he showed me the room that I would be sleeping in.

This should be and exciting stay. I hope I see Hinata's little sister around.

"Tenten you wanna go get something to drink at Jamba Juice?" asked Neji in a unemotional voice.

"Sure. I'd love to." With that we were on our way to Jamba Juice.

I was expecting to have a great time, but that idea ended when I saw Yoko and Roya sitting at a table .

I just smiled and acted like I saw nothing.

Of course Neji being the observant person he is noticed were my eyes went.

"Are you okay Tenten? We can leave and go somewhere else if you want to." Said Neji with his voice laced with kindness.

"Yeah can we go somewhere else." With that we were on our way out of the restaurant. I really didn't want to see Yoko again, he is such an ass.

_**Please review. It wouls mean sooooooooooooooooo much to me **__****_


	3. Why are you here

**Month and a half later**

With the help of some friends I figured out that if Yoko cheated on me then he isn't worth the trouble. I deserve better, well that what Ino says.

I've also gotten a lot more close to Neji. I learned that even though he can be cold hearted, he also can be sweet, nice, and gentle. Example

When I saw Yoko and his slutty girlfriend kissing in the park, 5 days after we broke up, Neji let me cry on him. He also gave me a popsicle. What a sweet man.

I also think that I like Neji, but I'm not for sure. I don't really want to be in a new relationship, after what happened with Yoko and his slutty girlfriend Roya. I hope they live a damn happy life together.

Anyway, I'm on my way to the mall with Ino.

"Hurry up Tenten, your walking to slow." Yelled an impatient Ino.

"Don't Worry Ino, I'm coming." Sometimes Ino can be annoying, but that why she so interesting to watch. Of course, that's when she getting on someone else's nerves.

"Tenten what store do you want to go to first?" said Ino. We had finally made it to Leaf Mall.

"I think I want to go to Bebe, they had a really cute shirt that I saw 2 weeks ago or we could go to Victoria's Secret. You can choose"

"Ahhhhhhhh, you want to but sexy underwear for Neji, don't you. Do you two have a special night planed together, don't forget to use a condom." Said Ino a little to loud, witch earned a few WTF looks from a few old ladies.

"Shut Ino" that was a really unneeded comment that Ino made. Plus I have people staring at me, this is not good.

------------------------------3 ½ houres Later----------------------------

We had been to every store in the mall, even the ones we can't buy stuff for us in. I did have a great time, sure Ino did make a few inapropiate comments every now and then. Other than that I had a great time.

Right now in in my SUV driving back to Neji's house. We decied that I should stay another 2 weeks. I've grown closer to Neji these past few weeks.

"Neji I'm back" in said in a uncaring way. When I didn't get a response I decied to walk up to Neji's room, where a found a peacefully looking Neji asleep. Did a mention that he is also shirtless, man he has a god abs. What a greek god.

"Neji, I'm back" I yelled really close to his ear, witch earned me a jump and a glare from Neji. I had to take a few deep breathes to keep from laughing at that look on Neji's face.

"What the hell is wrong with you Tenten, you scared the shit out of me" Neji said in a sleepy annoyed voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you that bad" I said in a sheepish tone.

"Anyway, where have you been?" Asked Neji

"Oh, I thought I told you I was going to the mall with Ino. Oh well guess I didn't."

"Guess you didn't"

"No need for rude comments, Neji."

"What did you buy at-" Neji was cut short a knock on the front door. When they went to get it, they both where not expecting to see the person at the front door, Yoko.

"What the HELLLLLLLLLLLL are you doing here" I said . I was pissed, how dare he show up here at my house, well it's not my house but you get the point, after what he did to me. That bitch.

"Tenten we need to talk……………..In private" I did not want to go anywhere with him. I can't stand to look at him. I'll talk to him anyways, you should always show kindness, even when you don't want to. I don't always think that way, but I'll think that way right now.

"Sure, we could talk outside." With that we were outside, in the backyard.

"Sooooooo Yoko, what did you want to talk about" I said. I was really couriouse as of to why he wants to talk to me.

"Tenten, I'm really sorry about what happened. I really would like if you forgave me.

"Yoko what you did really hurt,a lot. I was so upset,when I heard you cheated on me and got another girl pregnant." I said in a sad tone.

"Tenten what I did was a mistake, you were the best thing that happened to me. I should have never let you go. I think I'm in love with you" With that said he graded her by her cheeks and kissed.

I can't say I didn'y enjoy the kiss (he was a good kisser),but it made me sad. Then before I knew it, tears started to stream down my face. So I shoved him off of me and fan into the Neji's house, up to my room with the door locked.

I just sat on my bedroom floor thinking, about how much it hurt for him to kiss me. How it brought back the happy days in our relationship and the bad. About his pregnant girlfriend, and how he probably left or is cheating on her. How I thought I was over him, but somehow feel sad about this whole situation.

About 16 minutes later I decied to call Ino and tell her everything that happened.

"hello" rang Ino's cheerful voice.

"Ino can we talk" I sadi in a sad and annoyed voice that ino was so happy.

"Yeah, sure we can talk. Tenten what's wrong" with that said I told her everything that had happen today. How upset I was.

"Tenten are you really over this guy or not"

"I know I'm over him. It just hurt for him to show up almost 2 months later and kiss me. Also tell me he thinks he's in love with me"

"Hold-up, he said he thinks he's in love with you"

" I know right, but I don't like him like that anymore. He is a ass, and what about his girlfriend that's pregnant."

"You didn't hear the news" now it felt left out "she wasn't really pregnant, she only told him that so they could stay together. She must really be in love with him, but I don't see why. He is such a playboy."

"Yeah and plus I think that I like Neji. When Yoko kissed me it just reminded me of all the sadness that I went through. Bye Ino" with that we hung up the phone.

"Tenten" said a concerned Neji

"What Neji"

"Can you let me in so we can talk." So I opened the door fro neji.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I heard and saw what happened and I wanted to know if you were okay"

"Yeah just kinda upset that he would do that to me after what he did."

"Okay. So do you need anything?"

"No, I don't need anything, but thanks for asking." I'm really tired I think I'm going to bed.


	4. latte & energy drinks

**3 Days Later**

I realized that I'm over Yoko for real, cause I have no more feelings for him what so ever. If he ever asked me to get back together I would honestly tell him no, that I want nothing to do with him.

Well any way I have to get ready to go to school. You might want to know what's been happening in school.

Some people have been calling Roya a slut. Well, some people have already been calling her a slut cause she slept with almost everyones boyfriend.

Hinata and Naruto finally got together. They make such a cute couple.

A girl that's on my gymnastics team went to rehab for smoking weed.

That's pretty much what has been happening at Knonha High.

I also moved out of Neji's house.

"Are you ready to go Tenten" called my mother.

"Yes mommy. I'll be down in a minute, I just have to pack my bathing suite for gym class." We have to take a swimming class fro the next month. That sound like fun.

With that said me and my twin Linlin were on our way to high school.

"Hey Tenten" called a perky Ino.

"Ino, how are you his perky this early in the morning." This is so weird for her to be perky at 7:30 especially since she was at a party last night until 3:00.

"Oh, no reason. I just had 2 energy drinks and 3 latte's this morning."

"Ino, do you know how unhealthy that is. You are going to crash really hard later on today." That is really unhealthy for someone to drinks that much sugar at ounce.

"Come on Tenten, were going to meet Hinata in home room."

-------------------------------Lunch-----------------------------------

"What happened to little miss sunshine over here?" asked Sakura

"Ino, had 2 lattes and 2 10oz cans of some kind of energy drinks this morning. See Ino I told you were going to have a big crash."

I was right cause now Ino can hardly walk around by herself and she was so hyper this morning. They really should listen to me more often.

"So Hinata how was your date with Naruto?" asked a Ino in a horse voice, she was bearly awake.

"W-we hada lot of f-f-fun. He t-took me to a m-movie." Hinata is so adorable and cute, no wonder so many guys want her.

"That is so cute. So did he ask you to the school dance next week?" asked Sakura

"Y-yes he did"

"That is so awesome, that means we can go SHOPPING" yelled an excited Ino and jumped up. "Damn, It hurts to move and I have a major head ace. Oh my god I think I'm going to vomit." Then Ino just rushed out of the lunch room and to the bathroom

About 5 minutes later Ino came back looking really pale and her hair pulled into a messy ponytail.

"Ino, are you ok. Maybe you should go to the nurse. Do you want me to take you?" said Hinata

"Yes, please take me I can bearly walk." Said Ino with a whimper at the end.

When they left Sakura me a question. "Are you going to the dance with Neji."

"No, I'm not going to the dance and what makes you think that I would be going with Neji. Are you going with Sasuke?"

"Yes. Yes I'am going to the dance with Sasuke. What makes me think that is the way he looks at you. All that he has done for you, the way you make his face lite up and Sasuke told me that he likes you." Said Sakura.

"Maybe I do want to go to the dance with Neji, but he'll have to ask me first."

"Then why don't you tell him that you like him, cause it's easy to see that he likes you. For all we know he could love you."

"NO, cause it will still be nerve racking to ask him"

"Well anyway I have to go, I'll see you later"

----------------------------AT The Boys Tabel-----------------------

"Neji, can I talk to you for a second." Said Sakura.

"Yeah, sure" agreed Neji. With that Neji and Sakura walked outside to the side of the school.

"Neji, I know that you like Tenten and don't try and deny it cause Sasuke told me"

'_Sasuke is such a trader' _thought Neji.

"Maybe I do like Tenten, but I don't think she likes me."

"Neji Trust me she does like you cause she told me today at lunch. You should ask her today after school to the school dance."

"Okay, I will." Agreed Neji.

Then the bell rang singaling it was time to go back to class


	5. forgiving and nail polish

I was getting ready to go home when all of a sudden I see These 3 girls making fun of Roya and calling he names right in front of her.

"Hey, quite being so mean to her." I said before I could even stop myself.

"Tenten were friends and you don't know what she did to me." Said one of my friends Kin.

"What did she do to you?" I asked even thought I have a pretty good Idea of what she did.

"She slept with MY boyfriend" said more like yelled Kin. So I was right.

"Kin I know you're mad cause she did the same thing to me and if you show strong emtion that let's her know she got to you. Witch is not something you want is it."

"No, and I guess your right. Bye Tenten"

"Bye Kin, Tayuya, and Sarua" with that I was off

While I'm walking I feel some one tap on my shoulder and guess who. It's Roya.

"Tenten, thank you so much for what you just did, it really meant a lot."

"Whatever, it was no big deal" to me it really wasn't.

"Not to you, but it was to me. On one beside the 2 other people I hang out with has ever stood up for me like that. I'm also sorry about going out with you boyfriend.''

"It's okay, I don't like him anymore." I don't know hy, but I gave her a hug. You know what they say forgiving is the first step to forgetting.

"Do you want to hang out with me after school?"

"Yeah. I'd love to."

-----------------------------------AT Roya's House-------------------------

"So, do you want to paint each other nails, I have a bunch of colors in my bag?" I said. Hinata and I were suppose to paint each other's nails at lunch, but you know what happened.

"Sure, I have some colors in my room and some nail art things, I'll go get them"

-------------------------------1 hour later-------------------------------

Me and Roya were waiting for our nails to dry. What dose our nails look like

Me: Light blue with a gold star on each nail and white tips.

Roya: light red and purple square desinge thingy.

We were now watching re-runs of he Fabulos Life Of……

"Tenten. Maybe we should exchange numder's."

"Sure" then we wrote down our numder and gave them to each other.

Then I got a text message from Neji.

Text: Ten we need to talk, can you meet me at my house today

Reply: Sorry Neji, but im busy. Can we talk tomorrow.

Neji: Sure. AT school tomorrow morning.

------------------------------4 hours Later---------------------------------

Me and Roya worked on homework and talked. She's actually pretty cool. Well anyway I have to go home


	6. Dance, Dance

Roya and Walked into school together laughing at something she said.

"Tenten over here and what the hall are you doing with her. Didn't your boyfriend cheat on you with her when she knew you were going out with him." Said Sakura more like she yelled it.

"Y-you don't h-have to y-y-yell Sakura" said Hinata

"Thank you Hinata. I forgave Roya and we talked. She is actually a cool person. Do you know where Neji is he said he wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah, he's outside by his car." Said Hinata.

"Thank you Hinata." With that said I was on my way to Neji's car

"Neji, Neji, Neji you said you wanted to talk to me"

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you but could we go somewhere more private."

"How about around the corner from the school, cause we have 20 minutes until school starts." Now where walking together around the corner. I wonder what he wants to talk to me about.

"What did you w-" I was cut short by Neji's sweet lips on mine. He is a great kisser, wait a minute what is that wet thing running across my bottom lip. OMG! I think that's his tounge. He is defenitly a great kisser. Was that a moan that just escaped my mouth.

"Tenten I have a question? Do you want to got to the school dance with me?" asked Neji

"Yeah I'd love to"

----------------------------------School Dance------------------------------

I was in my room getting ready for the dance. Neji's suppose to pick me up at 8:30.

"Tenten, your dates here" yelled my mom

I was wearing a green dress that went from dark to light from bottom to top. With a pair of white 2 inch high heels. The dress stopped righ above my knees. I had my hair half up and half down. Wit light make up.

"Ready to go Tenten?" asked a really handsome looking Neji.

They really did make the gym look really pretty.

I meet up with my friends and talked. Neji and I danced, I really like the feeling of his arms around me.

My twin sister Linlin went to the dance with Kiba. They started dating about 2 months ago.

Hinata went with Naruto, Sakura went with Sasuke, and Ino went with Shikamaru. It was finally time for the last dance.

I was having a magical dance with Neji. His arms around my waist and mine around his neck. Then He looked me in the eye's and said

"Tenten, I'm in love with you and I've liked you since the day we meet in 2nd grade." Then he kissed me.

So here I'am in the arms of the man I prablly love. 3

-----------------------------Sleepover----------------------------------

"OHMIGOD Shikamaru is such a good kisser." Yelled Ino jumping up and down on my bed.

"TMI Ino, we really don't need to know how much of a great kisser Shikamaru is. Plus Sasuke is most likely a way better kisser." Said Sakura as she stuck out her tounge.

"No he's no"

"Yes he is"

"SHIKAMARU IS A WAAAAAAAAAAAY BETTER KISSER THAN SASUKE COULD EVER HOPE TO BE."

"SASUKE IS BETTER B.E.T.T-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT-UP BEFORE I KILL ALL OF YOU IN YOUR SLEEP." I said more like yelled at them

"Thank you Tenten." Said Hinata

"Your very welcome Hinata"

"So what was all of your high ligths off the dance" asked Ino

"Mine was when Naruto gave me a stuffed fox and kissed me.  
said Hinata

"When we were dancing to a slow song and Sasuke gave me this gold necklace with a gem at the end." Said Sakura

"When Shika like told me he was in love with me while we were taking a moonlit walk. It was so magical." Said Ino

"Mine was when Neji told me he loved me, it was so great." It really was magical.


	7. later on in life

Where is everyone now at the age of 24

Roya: She meet this guy during our senior year at Konoha High. They are happily married with a child. She's an auther and he's a Marin biologist.

Sasuke and Sakura: They are married and living happily. They are both doctors and are expecting a child.

Hinata and Naruto: Living together and plan in getting married soon.

Linlin and Kiba: Decied they wanted to wait and get married.

Neji and I: We are currently engaged and plane on having 2 children later on in life, but not that long. I really like being married to Neji, he can be so sweet.


End file.
